Jincuriki Of Master Biijuu
by Uzumaki Fairus
Summary: Naruto mempunyai adik perempuan bernama naruko dan naruto keluar desa untuk berlatih dengan UCIHA MADARA
1. Chapter 1

**JINCHURIKI OF MASTER BIIJU**

**Disclaimir Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Senpai**

**Pair (Naruto X Hinata) (Naruko X Sasuke)**

**Rate T Semi M (untuk pembunuhan)**

**Summary **

**Naruto keluar desa untuk menjadi kuat dan di latih oleh Uciha Madara**

Pagi yang cerah di seebuah desa di konoha suara burung berkicauan bersautan pun mulai terdengar dan suara hiruk pikuk warga konoha

"nii chan ayo bangun sudah pagi" suara anak perempuan berteriak a.k.a Namikaze Naruko yang berparas rambut panjang dan berwarna merah di ikat pony tail yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik

"ada apa sihh naru-chan ini kan masih pagi" ucap suara anak laki2 a.k.a Namikaze Naruto

"ini sudah jam 8 nii chan"balas naruko

"tapi nii chan masih ngantuk"balas Naruto

"pokoknya nii chann harus bangun"ucap Naruko

"iya2 nii-chan bangun" ucap naruto

Skip time

Naruto sekarang sedang berada di atas patung hokage ke 2

"kenapa aku di perlakukan seperti ini"ucap sedih naruto

" aku kan sama saja dengan naruko sama2 anaknya hanya saja di dalm tubuh naruko ada kyuubi,kenapa kenapa aku di lupakan"rutuk naruto dalam hati

"sakit bukan"ucap seseorang

"siapa kau"balas naruto cepat

"aku bukan siapa – siapa sakit bukan rasanya tidak di anggap orang yang kau sayangi karena punya adik yang lebih istimewa"jawab orang itu

"jangan2 kau orang yang ingin membunuhku"ucap naruto

"aku tidak akan membunuhmu tapi aku akan melatihmu menjadi ninja terkuat di dunia dan aku sudah tau kalau di dalam tubuhmu ada juubi dan kau sudah punya sharinggan yang sudah sempurna"jawab orang itu

"kau tau dari mana"jawab naruto datar dan muka tak berekspressi tanpa ada tanda keterkejutan sama sekali

"kau memang jenius sama seperti yang ku duga kau memang berbakat menjadi ninja Naruto"jawab orang itu

"kau selama ini ternyata memperhatikanku kan"jawab naruto yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan nya

"kau memang jenius naruto aku selama ini memang memperhatikanmu"jawab orang itu

"cukup basa – basinya Uciha Madara"jawab nauto datar

"kau tau aku juga rupanya tapi kau tau namaku dari mana"jawab madara

"aku tau karena hanya ada 2 uciha di dunia ini yang masih hidup dan itu adalh uciha sasuke dan uciha itachi dan kalau itachi tidak mungkin karena dia sudah keluar dari desa konoha dan sasuke masih kecil dan itu tergambar jelas di lembah kematian bahwa itu adalah kau dan kenapa aku tau itu bisa kau adalah ada lambang clan uciha di belang jubahmu dan itu sudah tergambar jelas siapa dirimu sesungguhnya" jawab naruto

"kau memang hebat naruto kau memang jenius kau tau hanya dengan sekali lihat dan analisis mu memang sangat tepat dan kau tidak terlalu shock bertemu denganku beda dengan murid pertamaku"jawab madara

"kau mau aku menjadi muridmu"tanya naruto

"ya aku ingin kau menjadi muridku"jawab madara

"baiklah aku akan menjadi murid mu"jawab naruto

"tapi sebelum itu kau harus lebih dulu membangkitkan mata manggekyou sharringganmu terlebih dahulu" jawab madara

"baiklah aku akan membunuh semua anggota clan NAMIKAZE untuk membangkitkannya"jawab naruto

"baiklah aku akan menunggumu tengah malam ini di hutam kematian"jawab madara

Skip naruto telah membunuh semua anggota namikaze dan hanya menyisakan keluarganya saja

"aku sudah membunuh semua clan Namikaze tapi aku menyisakan keluargaku"jawab naruto

"terserah padamu"jawab madara

"sakarang kita ke tempat aku akan melatihmu"jawab madara

"baiklah" jawab naruto

Di konoha

"apa kau tau siapa yang melakukan ini naruko" tanya yondaime hokage yaitu minato namikaze yang ternyata ayahnya naruto dan naruko

"iya naruko apa kau tau siapa yang melakukan ini tanya kusina yang ternyata merupakan ibu naruto dan naruko

"yang melakukan ni semua adalah…Nii chan"jawab naruko sambil menangis

"apa….naruto yang membunuh semua clan namikaze tidak mungkin tidak mungkin"jawab ketertidak percayaan minato

"tidak mungkin naruto yang melakukan ini dia kan masih 13 tahun tidak mungkin anak kecil membantai semua clan namikaze"jawab kushina dengan kagetnya

"tapi kenyataanya nii chan yang membunuh semua clan namikaze sendirian" jawab naruko

Minato melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya

"apa anda tau siapa pelaku pembunuhan klan namikaze tadi malam yondaime sama" tanya salah Satu anbu

"yang melakukan semua ini adalah anakku sendiri yaitu Namikaze Naruto dan aku mau dia di jadikan missing nin rank S"jawab minato sambil menunduk

'apa… anak berumur 13 tahun membunuh semua clan namikaze sendirian tidak mungkin' semua pikir anbu yang berada di situ

Skip Time 5 tahun kemudian

"naruto aku rasa aku akan segera mati dan aku ingin kau menjadi penerusku untuk mendamaikan dunia ini"jawab madara sambil terbatuk darah

"naruto sebelum mati aku ingin kau memiliki mata ini dan kipas pembangun klan uciha itu"ucap madara

"baiklah aku akan mengambilnya"ucap naruto sambil menangis

"dan satu lagi naruto aku harap kau mengawasi muridku yang pertama Uciha Obito atau Tobi di akatsuki karena dia sudah terjerumus dalam kegelapan"ucap madara

Skip

Setelah madara meninggal dan naruto sudah mentranspantasikan mata madara ke matanya dan jadilah mata fuumetsu mangakyou sharringgan pertama di dunia sekarang penampilan naruto mirip sekali dengan obito dangan memakai jubah biru dan memiliki kipas besar di punggungnya dan rambutnya yang hitam panjang menjadikanya semakin mirip dengan madara tanpa ada beda sedikitpun tang membedakanya dalah matanya yang berwarna sewarna biru laut dan sekarang naruto punya kekuatan di atas madara dan sudah bisa mengendalikan juubii di dalam tubuhnya sampai sennin rikodu yang membuatnya memiliki mata sharringgan dan rinnegan

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan menuju reruntuhan Uzushiogakure

To Be Continued

**R P**

**I L**

**V E**

**I A**

**U S**

**W E**


	2. Chapter 2

**JINCHURIKI OF MASTER BIIJU**

**Disclaimir Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Senpai**

**Pair (Naruto X Hinata) (Naruko X Sasuke)**

**Rate T Semi M (untuk pembunuhan)**

**Summary **

**Naruto keluar desa untuk menjadi kuat dan di latih oleh Uciha Madara**

Chapter 2

Naruto sekarang sedang berada di reruntuhan desa Uzushiogakure

"wah ternyata sudah hancur semua" ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"siapa kau" tanya seseorang yang muncul di belakang naruto

"aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto"jawab naruto sambil berbalik dan melihat orang itu

"dan kau sendiri siapa" tanya naruto

"aku adalah Yondaime Uzukage yaitu Uzumaki Arashi"jawab orang itu

"oh…kau Yondaime Uzukage di sini baiklah kalau begitu biarkan aku jadi muridmu"jawab naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya

"oke karena kau adalah seorang uzumaki aku akan mengajarimu fuinjutsu klan uzumaki"jawab arashi

"baiklah tapi kita latihanya di dimensi kamui ku"jawab naruto

Naruto mengaktifkan sharinggannya lalu mereka di serap oleh pusaran dan sekarang mereka muncul di dimensi kamui naruto

"nah sensei sekarang kita sudah di dimensi kamui ku 1 hari di dunia nyata sama dengan 1 tahun di sini" ucap naruto

Skip

Naruto sudah di latih arashi di dimensi kamuinya selama 5 tahun dan di dunia nyata Cuma 5 hari dan naruto sekarang sudah memasteri fuinjutsu dan diberi hadiah oleh arasi

Flasback

"nah naruto sekarang kau sudah memasteri fuuinjutsu sekarang aku akan memberimu hadiah" ucap arasi

"hadiah apa itu sensei" tanya penasaran naruto

"kuuchiyose no jutsu" ucap arasi

Lalu mucul 5 gulungan

"nah naruto sekarang tulislah namamu di semua gulungan ini"ucap arashi

"baiklah sensei"

Naruto sudah menulis semua namanya di 5 gulungan itu

"sensei ini gulungan kuciyose apa" tanya penasaran naruto

"yang 4 itu adalah kuciyose 4 penjaga uzushiogakure dan yang satu lagi adalah Gedo Mazo" jawab arasi

Dan naruto hanya ber'oh'ria

Skip

Setelah berlati dengan arashi naruto ingin pergi ke konoha

Maaf pendek tapi chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang

To Be Continued

**R P**

**I L**

**V E**

**I A**

**U S**

**W E**


	3. Chapter 3

**JINCHURIKI OF MASTER BIIJU**

**Disclaimir Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Senpai**

**Pair (Naruto X Hinata) (Naruko X Sasuke)**

**Rate T Semi M (untuk pembunuhan)**

**Summary **

**Naruto keluar desa untuk menjadi kuat dan di latih oleh Uciha Madara**

Chapter 3

Sekarang naruto sudah berada di depan gerbang konoha dan melewati izumo da kotetsu

"tunggu dulu kau siapa dan mau perlu apa ke konoha" tanya izumo

"aku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto aku kesini mau menjenguk keluargaku" jawab naruto ramah

"APA…. kau naruto anak Yondaime Hokage kau anak yang menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu itu"kaget izumo dan kotetsu

Dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh naruto

"baiklah sekarang masuklah pasti keluargamun senang mendengar kau kembali" suruh izumo

"baiklah" jawab singkat naruto

Dan sekarang naruto sedang berjalan santai untuk menuju kantor hokage dan sepanjang perjalanan naruto selalu mendapat perhatian dari semua warga dari mulai yang berbisik – bisik tentang naruto kalau naruto itu mirip dengan anak Yondaime Hokage yang dulu telah lama hilang

Skip Time

Sekarang naruto sudah berada di depan pintu masuk kantor hokage lalu naruto mengetuk pintu ruang hokage

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" suara yondaime hokage

"hai tou san lama tidak bertemu"sapa naruto

"siapa kau berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Tou san bukanya Hokage sama"sentak minato

"masak tou san lupa dengan anakmu ini" jawab santai naruto

"siapa kau" penasaran minato

"perkenalkan kembali aku anak dari Konoha Kiiroi Senkou dan Akachisio no Habanero Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" jawab naruto

Minato yang mendengarnya pun shyok dan minato langsung memeluk naruto dan naruto pun membalas pelukan minato….Setelah beberlama mereka berpelukan ahirnya mereka setuju untuk pulang ke rumah

"ayo naruto kita pulang pasti kushina chan sudang merindukanmu" tanya minato

"ya"jawab singkat naruto

Dan minato langsung menggandeng tangan naruto lalu minato dan naruto menghilang dengan hiraisin minato. Dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah minoto

TOK TOK TOK

"tadaima"ucap minato

"okae…"jawab terputus kushina ketika melihat naruto di samping minato

"ri"sambung kushina lagi

"naruto" jawab spontan kushina langsung berlari dan memeluk naruto sambil menangis tersedu – sedu.

"kok kaa-chan langsung tau kalau ini naruto tapi kenapa kalau tou-san tidak tau" tanya naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan kushina dengan memmasang muka cemberut

Dan minato hanya memasang cengiran khasnya

"kemana saja kau selama ini naruto kau pergi tanpa pamit dan kau sudah tambah dewasa saat kita terahir bertemu" tanya kushina

"aku selama ini pergi ke luar desa untuk berlatih dan menjadi kuat dan maaf aku pergi tanpa pamit Tou san Kaa chan dan mana ako chan"jawab serta tanya naruto kepada orang tuanya

"ako chan pegi ke suna untuk menjalankan misi dan kau harus ceritakan kisahmu selama di luar desa kepada kami"jawab kushina

Dan meraka pergi ke ruang tamu dan kushina ke dapaur untuk membuatkan naruto minato dan dirinya

"ceritakan kisahmu naruto" tanya kushina

"baiklah saat itu aku pergi keluar desa untuk menjadi kuat dan di latih oleh uciha madara dan saat latihan 5 tahun itu aku seperti di neraka dan aku di latih olehnya sampai kekuantanku sampai di atas Madara sendiri , setelah 5 tahun aku di latih olehnya dia bilang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk bertahan hidup dan dia meninggal saat dia akan meninggal aku di beri semua kekuatanya dan mata sharinggannya dan gunbai ini dan mulai saat itu aku di suruh kembali ke konoha untuk melindungi konoha dengan nyawaku sendiri dan satu lagi rahasia terbesarku di dalam tubuhku ini ada sebuah biju terkuat yaitu juubi no Ookami dan aku sudah menguasai semua kekuatanya dengan sempurna sampai rikudou mode yang membuat orangnya mempunyai chakra yang tidak terbatas " jawab naruto

Minato dan kushina yang mendengar di dalam tubuh naruto ada biiju ekor 10 kaget dan bangga karena naruto sudah sangat kuat dan melebihinya

"nah naruto mungkin kau lelah sekarang kau tidurlah di kamar mu dulu"ucap kushina

"baik kaa san"jawab naruto sembali pergi ke kamarnya

Di dalam kamar naruto

"ahhh lelah sekali"desah naruto sambil meletakkan gunbai nya di samping tempat tidurnya dan melepaskan jubahnya dan hanya memakai t shirt dan atasan kaus hitam dan dia mulai tertidur

Keesokan harinya

Naruto sudah bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya

15 menit kemudian

Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju lemari memakai baju yang kemarin dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan pagi

"hai tou san kaa san"sapa naruto

"hai naruto"balas sapa kusina dan minato

"apa ako chan belum pulang"tanya naruto

"mungkin nanti siang ako chan pulang naruto kun"jawab kushina

"ayo sarapan" ucap minato

"hai" ucap naruto

Skip setelah sarapan

"sekarang kau mau kemana naruto"ucap minato

"mungkin aku akan berkeliling konoha tou san" ucpa naruto

"apa kau mau menjadi anbu black ops naruto" tawar minato

"akan aku pikirkan dulu tau san" ucap naruto

Lalu minato menghilang dengan hiraishin untuk ke kantor naruto memilih untuk ke atas patung hokage dan duduk di atas patung shodaime hokage dan memilih tidur

Skip time jam 12.30 di kantor hokage datang 4 orrang yaitu Uciha Sasuke , Haruno Sakura , Namikaze Naruko dan Sai mereka lalu mengetok pintu kantor hokage

TOK…TOK….TOK…..

"masuk"ujar seseorang dari dalam siapa lagi klo bukan yondaime hokage

"oh kau sudah pulang ako chan"tanya minato

"ya tou chan ako chan sudah pulang dan ako chan ke sini mau memberikan laporan misi team kami dan team kami berhasil membawa gara yang telah di culik akatsuki"jawab naruko

"oh begitu ya sudah kalian boleh pergi sekarang"jawab minato

"hai"jawab mereka serempak dan menghilang menggunakan shunsin

**Naruko Pov **

'sekarang aku ke teuchi ramen dulu ahhh aku lapar sudah seminggu aku ke suna dan ramen di sana tidak seenak yang di konoha' batin naruko

Setelah sampai aku di depan kedai ramen teuchi aku masuk dan menemukan orang dengan penampilan rambut kuning memakai jubah biru dan gunbai yang ada di punggungnya dan wajahnya

Kyaaaaaaa… tampan…

**Naruko POV End**

dan naruko sekarang duduk di sebelah orang itu

"hai namamu siapa" tanya naruto kepada anak perempuan berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahnya

"namaku Namikaze Naruko"jawab naruko dengan malu malu dan muka merah padam

"a a ako chan apa itu kau" kaget naruto

"eh kok kamu tau nama panggilanku" tanya penasaran naruko

"masak kau tidak mengenal aku lagi ako chan"tanya naruto lagi

"sii si siapa"tanya naruto

"ini aku Namikaze Naruto Nii chan mu" jawab naruto

To Be Continued

**R P**

**I L**

**V E**

**I A**

**U S**

**W E**


End file.
